


In Two

by miranda_wave (miranda_askher)



Series: Who We Choose to Be [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Pete's World, Post-JE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-16
Updated: 2011-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miranda_askher/pseuds/miranda_wave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have five days together before she figures it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Two

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine.

They have five days together before she figures it out: if one man said “I love you” and another man didn’t, well, things would be pretty clear.

But if the same man both says he loves you and refuses to, who knows if he means it or if he just wants to ensure that you believe you don’t have a choice?

She forgave him for trying to protect her, twice. But she can’t forgive him for manipulating her whole life to protect himself. Whichever self.

She arranges a place for him at Torchwood Three and goes with him on the zeppelin to Cardiff. At the end she takes his hand, looks into his eyes, and tells him, very seriously, “Goodbye.” He squeezes her fingers like he’s being torn in two. But then, he already has been.

She hasn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> This goes with, among other things, ["Seasons"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/200335).
> 
> It goes without saying after that, but I am not a fan of "Journey's End". This was my metafictional attempt to explain why.


End file.
